Powers & Promises
by Stardust16
Summary: He was still shocked that Chase managed to get Skylar's powers back. He was supposed to be the one to get her powers back! He made that promise to her two years ago and he tried his hardest to keep it. He tried his hardest, but he still broke it. He couldn't do it, he couldn't keep his promise. Or, Skylar's having a hard time with her powers and her and Oliver help each other out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Lab Rats: Elite Force story. It's a Skoliver story and the characters might be a bit OOC because I have never written Mighty Med before. I have, however, been watching a lot of Mighty Med lately (specifically the Arcturion arc), so let's just see how this goes!**

* * *

Oliver turned over in his bed, trying to find a way to get some sleep. He was still in shock that Chase had managed to get Skylar her powers back. He had never imagined that coal would be the answer to that equation, which made him amazed, but he was still angry. He was supposed to be the one to get her powers back! He made that promise to her two years ago and he tried his hardest to keep it. Wasn't he smart enough?! Sighing, he stood up and went downstairs, knowing there was no way he was going to get any sleep, even at 2' am.

Just as he turned the corner, Oliver's eyes widened as he spotted a blast on the terrace. He was just about to call for the others and let them know they were being attacked when he squinted and realized it was Skylar. ' _What…?_ '

"Skylar?" He asked confused, "What are you doing out here? It's 2 am"

"Well, I could ask you the same question" she snapped. The superhero had then shook her head and sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Oliver. I'm just frustrated. I stayed up a bit to get a head start on training with my powers, b-but…"

"You're having a hard time adjusting to them" Oliver interrupted. Skylar had then nodded in response and the two teens stood in an awkward since for a few minutes before Oliver spoke up again.

"Skylar, I'm sorry" he said quietly, "I broke my promise"

"Promise? What— _Oh_ " She had immediately understood. "Oliver, you didn't break your promise—"

"I promised to get you your powers back" He interrupted again, "And I failed"

"You didn't fail—"

"Well, I didn't give them back to you, did I?!"

"You gave them back to me once—"

"Only to turn you evil"

"You didn't mean to though. You tried your best"

"And my best wasn't enough" Oliver insisted, "Skylar, whether either one of us wants to believe it or not, I wasn't the one who got your powers back. Chase did. I-I almost killed you today"

"Then we're even. Remember back when the Annihilator turned me evil, there was that school dance?" Skylar replied with a small smile, "I asked you and if I had done what the Annihilator said and kissed you, you'd be dead right now. It'd be all my fault"

"But you didn't—"

"I almost did though. I almost killed my—" Skylar paused and suddenly realized what she was going to say. She almost admitted she had a crush on Oliver. "I almost killed my best friend"

"Well, same here" Oliver commented.

"Then we have something in common" Skylar joked. She had then turned serious again and smiled. "Look, Oliver, you didn't get my powers back, but you're one of the smartest people I know. I've only known Chase for about a week and I've known you for way more than that. I've known for two years now and those two years have been amazing. You introduced me to the normo world, you believed in me when I was evil, you did everything for me just to get my powers back. You've done so many things for me that I can never thank you for. Don't you realize how special that makes you?"

Oliver stood in silence, not knowing what to say. After a few seconds, he spoke up. "I-I didn't know I meant that much to you…"

"Well, you should. You've treated me like a princess" Skylar immediately thought back to the time Stephanie and Gus thought she was a princess in hiding and smiled, "While I've just treated you like…like Alan"

The two teens both burst out laughing. "Well, thanks Skylar, I'm nowhere as close as annoying as Alan" Oliver stated, "I'm better than him. Handsomer, smarter, nicer…"

"Handsomer?" Skylar asked, "Mhm, you keep on thinking that…"

Oliver smiled and then glanced around the terrace. "So, you're having some trouble with your powers?" He questioned, "Want some help from another superhero in training?"

Skylar smiled and laughed. "Alright, superhero-in-training" she teased, "Let's see what you got"

* * *

 **Done! It's kind of an open ending (I thought they was a good way to end it), so you can decide who wins and loses. For those of you who are confused or haven't seen any Elite Force episodes yet, this took place after Power Play. A lot of people stopped shipping Skoliver after Chase got Skylar's powers back in Power Play instead of Oliver, so I decided to write this. My very first Skoliver and Elite Force one-shot.**

 **And yes, I know it's very short, but I felt like it was pretty well written and had a lot of emotions written into it. I'll probably post more stories once a few more episodes or so air. That, and I also need more ideas. (Feel free to leave any requests you may have for future stories!)**

 **Oh, and please tell me if the characters were OOC (Out Of Character), or if I did them just right. Any constructive criticism is appreciated, just like all of the reviews I get. :)**

 **~Stardust**


	2. Review Replies & AN

**Okay everyone, I'm back! Now, usually I wouldn't continue this story since it's a one shot, but I received lots of reviews and thought 'Well, why not reply to them?' Well, okay, that and I wanted to ask your thoughts on another chapter.**

* * *

 **EmeraldTulip: *high five* Skoliver! I think we all started feeling a little betrayed after Power Play. Everyone started shipping Skase, saying Skoliver wasn't going to happen and I just had to write this to get everyone's hopes up! And yeah, poor Skylar—re-learning to control 24 powers? Yikes. But thanks for reviewing!**

 **Shadow-wolf78: Thanks!**

 **TKDP: I know, right?! We lost a lot of Skoliver shippers! Luckily, there are those who will always ship Skoliver forever! And yeah, I figured they were a little OOC, but I watched all the Mighty Med episodes and tried to fit their characters in the best I could. And actually, I do have one Skoliver story planned—have you seen my poll yet to vote? If not, go and check it out! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thank you!**

 **Angeline S (Guest): Actually, I ship both pairings! But yeah, I do hope that Skoliver gets together or at least has a few cute moments together. The ship has been together ever since Mighty Med started! They can't tear it down now! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **LivForAPurpose: Thank you! Glad you like it!**

 **Fortunefaith: Thanks!**

 **Cameddie: Okay, I understand your review, but I also noticed you mentions the "She almost had a crush on Oliver!" sentence. You see, I added that in for a very specific reason. Why, you ask? Well, if any users had just started watching Mighty Med and didn't know too much about Skoliver's relationship, I felt as if that would make things more clear for any new Mighty Med watchers reading this. I don't really think I missed any words, but thanks anyway. I appreciate your constructive criticism and thanks for reviewing!**

 **88Keys: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Now, that all the review replies are done, tell me: What do you think of another chapter? I have a few ideas but nothing is completely sure of yet. And if you don't want another chapter, would you want me to start working on _Capture_? Tell me what you think in the reviews and if you haven't voted yet, go check out my poll!**

 **~Stardust**


End file.
